


Blooming Rose

by kimkeybumie



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het-SHINee, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: When Jinki's girlfriend needs to be soothed and only him knows how to do so...Prompt inspiration: https://curiouscat.me/ratedljk/post/612727297





	Blooming Rose

**Soothing Lips (subtitle)**

 

 

The day had gone particularly fast and busy, customers converging at the coffee shop Jinki worked at. He hadn’t realized how long he had worked until his colleague had started cleaning some of the rounded tables near the window : it had almost been the closing time, and they hadn’t welcomed people anymore. The employee had taken good care of the few last customers until they had all left, allowing him to do the cleaning.

 

As usual, he had needed half an hour to do the last dishes and place the chairs upside down on the tables, moping the floor just after. Once he had been done, he had said goodbye to Jonghyun and reminded him that the next day was his day-off, then he had headed to his car to head home safely. The traffic was pretty calm at that late hour, the road being illuminated only by street lamps and cars’ headlights.

 

As he reached his flat, Jinki drove inside the basement to park on his dedicated spot, and he noticed the white BMW on the next one : Gwiboon had come home too. With a smile on his lips, the barista stepped out and grabbed his bag before heading to the elevator, making it go a few floors up until a robotic voice announced he had arrived. He walked to his door and didn’t bother looking for his keys since his girlfriend was already home, certainly waiting for him.

 

Entering and turning the hallway’s light on, he removed his coat and shoes, and frowned when he didn’t hear anyone coming to him : no footsteps, no greeting shouted from another room. The only light he could make out was weak, coming from the bedroom, so he put his bag on one of the bar’s stools and headed there. He slowly pushed the door and discover a body huddled up on the bed, only wearing a shirt that he understood was his, considering it was a bit larger than the silhouette.

 

He carefully approached the woman who was offering him her back, and he sat on the mattress behind her. The way it sunk under his weight made his girlfriend move her head on the pillow, and Jinki pursed his lips together. It was one of those rare moments when Gwiboon hid from the world, and even from him. The man’s hand reached her hair, softly caressing the crimson red strands.

 

 

“Hey, baby.” He whispered. “How come I didn’t see your beautiful eyes on me when I came home ?”

 

“Didn’t feel like getting up.” The woman answered, her voice low and a bit hoarse, as if she had cried. “Excuse me…”

 

“It’s fine. I missed you.”

 

 

Gwiboon’s lips eventually let a tiny smile be drawn on them, and she turned her head a bit to look at her boyfriend. As expected, her eyes had this fading tint of red that betrayed the previous tears ; Jinki frowned and made his thumb caress the pale skin above her cheekbone, making sure it wasn’t wet anymore. 

 

 

“Bad day ?” He asked, keeping his hand on her cheek.

 

“Hm.” She nodded. “Could have been better. Way better.”

 

“Tell me, I’m here now. Let’s not keep this inside forever.”

 

“I don’t know, Jinki, it must be me overdoing again… I mean, it’s not that deep, I shouldn’t cry.”

 

“Why shouldn’t you ? Gwiboon, you’re never overdoing when you feel bad about something. If it feels bad, it feels bad, don’t make it worse by blaming yourself.”

 

 

The crimson haired woman sighed and turned over, lying on her back and playing with her fingers on her stomach as she stared at them. Her boyfriend had that sixth sense with her, always sensing when something was wrong and magically guessing where it could come from. Somehow, it made her feel safe when he was so close to her, and she often wished, in the middle of a working day, to go back home and lock herself in Jinki’s arms.

 

The safest place in this world.

 

Slowly, he lied on his side next to her, supporting his head with his hand, elbow on the mattress. His other hands made its way to Gwiboon’s stomach, and he intertwined their fingers. Her skin was so cold he wanted to draw her into a hug, but he knew it wasn’t the right time ; she tended to be against any physical contact when she was feeling bad, she would feel even more oppressed and he had learnt about it.

 

 

“You can tell me everything.” Jinki said, his voice already soothing to his girlfriend’s ears. “I know this look in your eyes, sweetheart, did someone criticize you again ?”

 

“Sort of…” The young woman replied, not looking at him. “I suppose it was only a joke.”

 

“Joke or not, it hurt you. What did they say ?”

 

“I told you it’s not that deep… they just called me something I’m not. I wasn’t even supposed to hear them.”

 

“How ?”

 

“Women’s restrooms were closed today, I had to use men’s. Two of my colleagues entered while I was locked in the toilets, and I heard them talk behind my back. Only because I told them off about something they did bad, something I had asked them to do a whole week ago.”

 

“What did they say ?”

 

“They said… they said I was a conceited bitch and that they pitied you.” 

 

 

Jinki took a few seconds to swallow the information. It wasn’t the first time his girlfriend was called conceited, in a very pejorative way, because of her self-confidence on the outside. Whenever she was out, Gwiboon wore this shell she had created during her teens, showing a proud and confident image of herself. It was her way to feel safe, and the way some people were telling her how impressive she was and that they admired her for that, helped her to feel a bit more important.

 

But wherever there were nice people, they should be mean ones. It was like a good balance that was needed in every world. And Jinki’s girlfriend was often suffering this nastiness regarding the personality she showed ; he hated that. He hated that because he knew who she was in reality, who she was in the snugness of his arms, the real Gwiboon. Seeing her feeling so hurt, seeing the fading tears on her cheeks and the pain her eyes… he could feel anger making his blood boil in his veins.

 

But he had never bursted out. Because that wasn’t what his princess needed.

 

 

“They don’t know you.” Jinki said, softly, as he caressed her cheek and stared into her eyes. “And they don’t deserve to know anything about you.”

 

“Jinki, it’s not…”

 

“They don’t know how beautiful is the treasure you hide inside. The only wealth I need in my life is this treasure, do you know that ? They will never know how sweet your voice is when you whisper your love next to my ear.”

 

 

Gwiboon stopped talking, she only listened as her boyfriend approached her face with his and tenderly kissed her lips. It was a brief but meaningful kiss, like a way to illustrate his words.

 

 

“They will never know how soft your lips are, and how beautiful the words they let out are.” Jinki pursued, putting another kiss on her neck and making her giggle. “They will never know that the easiest way to make you laugh is to kiss you here.”

 

“Jinki…”

 

“You know what else they will never know because they’re just assholes ? Your shyness. And I love this shyness, the way your cheeks turn pink whenever I look at you for a bit too long, whenever I start kissing you here.”

 

 

Jinki smiled and put his lips on his girlfriend’s exposed collarbone, slightly moving the shirt’s collar aside. Gwiboon immediately blushed, just as he said, and this accuracy made her smile as she closed her eyes. The young man made the most of it to steal her a longer kiss.

 

 

“They pity me, you said ? But I’m way much happier than them, and this is all thanks to you. I know the real you, and I love you. I love when I come back home and find you, wearing my clothes because you find them comfortable, and with your hair free.” Jinki softly played with one of the woman’s strands before he put it behind her ear. “They only know the woman with her strict bun and her expensive suit, the professional Gwiboon. They don’t know my Gwiboonie, and it’s me who pity them for not having a woman as beautiful outside and inside than you.”

 

 

Saying these, the man leaned on his girlfriend and claimed her lips with an incredible gentleness. She returned the kiss and slid her hand on his cheek to hold him close, making him smile and stumble on his knees. Jinki moved his head backwards to look at her, and Gwiboon slowly opened her eyes ; she smiled, and it was one of her so honest and fragile smiles that her boyfriend loved so much. 

 

 

“What would I do without you by my side ?” She asked, whispering and moving Jinki’s bangs away from his forehead. “Hm ?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe you would walk naked because you wouldn’t have my clothes to wear ?” The man replied, making her laugh, her so beautiful laugh resounding against the walls of the bedroom. “What would _I_ do, is the real question.”

 

“You would have more clothes to wear.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

 

Both of them laughed together, and Jinki leaned on Gwiboon again, kissing her lips with a bit more passion than before, even though he remained the softness itself. He had always been like this, able to convey countless feelings through the simplest physical contact. He had that power on the woman, he could soothe her so easily. With only the power of his lips against her skin. He had soothing lips.

 

 

“Kiss me again.” Gwiboon whispered, and Jinki obeyed.

 

“You’re still tensed, baby.” The latter said, smiling. “Let me help you, hm ?”

 

 

As the words escaped his lips, close to hers, the man put a soft kiss on them before he made them go on her neck. Not too much, because she was so sensitive she was able to have the giggles with only one kiss ; no, he went down to her collarbone, kissing it on its whole length, from the exterior to the interior, until his lips were put on the small hollow between the twin bones. Starting from there, he drew a line of kisses along her body, and Gwiboon welcomed them by unbuttoning the shirt to give him access to more of her skin.

 

She didn’t want him to kiss the cloth, she needed the softness of his lips on her, not anywhere else. As she felt them on her stomach, she slightly moved backwards on the bed to have her upper back against the pillow, so she could press the back of her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to let the magic work.

 

She steadied her breath and she felt two virile but gentle hands move her shirt-tails aside ; they then were put on he hips naked hips, while lips were coming back on her body, this time on her lower abdomen. A comfortable warmth invaded her body, coming from where his boyfriend’s mouth had just imprinted her skin. She kept her eyes closed, only feeling Jinki’s hand sliding to her thin thighs and carefully, gently spreading them ; she knew where this was going, and she knew this had nothing to do with pure lust.

 

Jinki was just being the magician he was, in his way. 

 

He looked up to see if Gwiboon was still with him, and smiled when he noticed her slow, steady breath. But her shoulders were still tensed, he could see it, just like he was seeing her chest quiver when one of her inhalations was broken again. Thus, he put his lips on the inside of her left thigh, while he caressed the right one with his hand. He pressed his thumb against the muscle, several times, willing to soothe her. 

 

His kisses on her skin slowly made their way towards a deeper inside, until they found their treasure : Jinki placed the softest kiss on her the petals of her beautiful rose, making her shudder and drawing shivers on her body. Looking at her, he noticed her furrowed eyebrows for a second, and pressed his lips there once again. He wasn’t aggressive, nor in some rush to please her, no. It wasn’t his purpose.

 

With an infinite gentleness, he played with his lips, kissing _hers_ , slowly sucking on them. After a few seconds, he felt her legs relaxing and being spread a bit more, and he made the tip of his tongue go up before focusing his mouth on this special petal that was calling for him. This so simple gesture drew a muffled moan out of Gwiboon’s lips, which she left half open to release a sigh. Another shiver ran down her spine and the warmth she was feeling inside slowly intensified ; she was feeling more comfortable by the seconds passing, and she eventually opened her eyes.

 

Looking down, she noticed how Jinki was looking at her, with his eyes full of affection and the pressure of his lips always so gentle. She smiled, her cheekbones tinted with a shy shade of pink, but there was no trace of pain anymore in her look. Her eyelids slightly closed, yet not completely, just enough to relish the sweet sensation those soothing lips were giving her while looking at their owner. 

 

The man smiled with his eyes and set a steady and peaceful rhythm up with his lips, kissing each petal of his Gwiboon’s flower. His girlfriend let go of the sheet to approach his face with her hand, slightly pushing his bangs away another time, to have a better sight of his expressive look. She kept her fingers on Jinki’s hair and gently caressed them, her thighs completely spread and resting on the mattress now that she was relaxed enough to let her body unwind. 

 

A sigh escaped her lips when she felt a sudden wave of pleasure shake her from inside, yet it wasn’t strong… it was just like her boyfriend’s magic : calm, pleasant, soothing her even more. She leaned a bit more against the pillow, which welcomed her like a comfortable cloud while she was seeing some first small stars before her eyes. 

 

 

“Today was good, hmm…” She said, her hand still caressing Jinki’s hair. “Despite that… I don’t know if you remember that file I told you about… important one, hm…”

 

“Hmhmm…?” Her boyfriend hummed, his lips and tongue still busy keeping their pacifying rhythm on her rose.

 

“I managed to close it… but it made me skip lunch and— ouch, hey…” Gwiboon looked down to find Jinki frowning between her thighs, and it made her laugh a bit. “Don’t worry, I ate… I ordered sushis and took a long well-deserved break. Happy ?”

 

“Happy.” The man smiled, letting go of her to press a kiss on her lower abdomen. “What about your afternoon ?” He went back to his previous work, making his girlfriend shiver and close her eyes for a second, her lips parting to let a high pitched moan out.

 

“I-I… hmm… wait, it’s good… my afternoon was… peaceful, just some reports to check and… hey, you’re tickling me…”

 

“I’ve always been good at soothing you, right baby ? Keep talking to me, I like hearing your voice and listening to your words. Go on.”

 

 

Gwiboon giggled and bit her lip, before she leaned her head back against the wall. With her hand still stroking her boyfriend’s hair, she talked more comfortably about what she had done during her day, almost forgetting about what Jinki was doing to her. As she reached the end of her working day, she was reminded of what she had heard but before she could tense up again, the man pressed his lips and tongue harder against her precious petal, teasing the special spot to distract her.

 

She smiled and moaned at the same time, and this combined expression on her already beautiful face sent stars in Jinki’s eyes. 

 

 

“Forget about them.” He whispered, staying extremely close so his hot breath tickled his girlfriend’s rose and made her quiver with pleasure. “You’re beautiful.”

 

 

With these words, the soothing magic turned into something a bit more teasing, the man intensifying the pressure and making his tongue more playful than before. Without warning Gwiboon, he gently grabbed her by her hips and pulled her so she could lie down, without any brutality. Her back touched the mattress and she lifted one of her arms above her head to grab the pillow behind it ; her other hand was still on Jinki’s hair, not holding it but just with her palm on it.

 

The latter made his hands caress the soft skin of her abdomen as he tasted her flavor with even more expertise, in this wonderful way he had to combine passion and gentleness. Never did his tongue bluntly lick her petals, nor did his lips loudly suck ; he remained quiet and so close to her, only wishing to arrose his rose until it started blooming. He was looking at her chest rising slightly faster yet not abruptly, the pleasure he was sending her travelling through her body by long and pleasantly burning waves.

 

Gwiboon stopped talking to keep her mouth half open, her eyes shut and her cheeks red, warm ; her face was gleaming with drops of sweat, just like her neck and chest. When Jinki added more pressure against the already so sensitive heart of her rose, it wasn’t a wave anymore, but an ocean, that shook her from inside. Her mind was carried away as stars were the only thing she saw behind her closed eyelids, and a strangled, high-pitched sound escaped her lips, before they mouthed a “yes” and moaned her boyfriend’s name.

 

She wasn’t really aware of the sounds she was making, but what she knew was that Jinki heard her, because he didn’t stop. He deliciously, sweetly tortured her swollen petal until she couldn’t think anymore. Her back slightly raised from the bed, and her boyfriend immediately slid his arm behind it to hold her ; the next thing she knew, she was somewhere else.

 

Everything went white, while a last wave enveloped her body in this indescribable sensation and made her heart explode ; the heart in her chest, but also the heart that was her man’s prisoner in this instant. She felt like daydreaming, light as if nothing was holding her, as if she was flying on the spot with only the idea of having Jinki as closely as possible to her. That was all she needed.

 

A few seconds flew by, and when she felt like her legs weren’t supporting her weight anymore, the hand behind her back did it for them as she came back on the mattress. She remained there, lying with her eyes closed and her breath slightly panting, and she smiled when she felt those soothing lips drawing a path of open-mouthed kisses up her body. She waited, appreciating the touches, until her lips were claimed. Instinctively, she embraced the body above her and pulled it closer, feeling Jinki as much as possible and returning a passionately sweet kiss.

 

The rose had bloomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if it was a bit messy, it's my first hetero story... please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
